


What a Mess

by LittlePierrot



Category: Priapus (Mentaiko Itto)
Genre: M/M, Post Mpreg, Priapus, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, mentaiko itto, what a mess
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:55:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22788664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittlePierrot/pseuds/LittlePierrot
Summary: Little flash fic for the COW-t 2020Congratulation to kuruccha and her baby-born
Kudos: 3





	What a Mess

-Titolo: What a Mess

-Autore: Gala

-Fandom:  Priapus

-Genere: Commedia

-Personaggi: Priapus, Eris

-Raiting: arancione

-Disclaimer: Tutti i personaggi di questa storia non esistono/non sono esistiti realmente, come d’altronde i fatti in essa narrati. Inoltre questi personaggi non mi appartengono, ma sono proprietà del rispettivo autore. Questa storia è stata scritta senza alcuno scopo di lucro ma solo per puro divertimento.

-Note dell'autore:  Questa storia partecipa al COW-T 2020 con il prompt “Luna Nuova” (ovvero inserire un bambino o un cucciolo di sorta nella storia)

  


  


  


WHAT A MESS

  


  


Priapus aveva un piano preciso e geniale, secondo il suo modesto parere. 

Era semplice e pienamente nei suoi poteri di divinità da poter compiere.

Zeus gli aveva chiesto di risolvere il problema della dilagante violenza tra il genere umano senza spargimenti di sangue e quale modo migliore se non quello di rendere ogni uomo sul pianeta omosessuale così da far estinguere lentamente la razza umana fermando la procreazione mondiale?

Era un lavoro lungo e faticoso, ma non per questo meno divertente.

Infatti, per poter attuare il suo piano, l’unico modo era fare sesso con ogni singolo uomo sulla faccia della terra. Uno alla volta.

Tutto era perfetto e già in moto. Aveva cominciato dal giappone, dove c’era maggiore repressione sessuale a parere suo, amando e fornicando in ogni luogo o superfice senza alcuna distinzione.

Tutto era perfetto, fino a quando Eris, dea della discordia e del caos, decise che fosse altrimenti.

Perché Zeus doveva sempre avere ciò che desiderava e Priapus divertirsi senza alcuna conseguenza nella sua missione speciale?

Bisognava fare qualcosa il prima possibile.

Bisognava portare il caos.

Eris fece la sua mossa in contemporanea con l’inizio dell’ingaggio di Priapus.

Per una divinità è così semplice giocare con il corpo umano.

Tramutarli in piante o animali è uno scherzo, così come unire anche più esseri in un corpo solo.

Rendere capaci gli uomini di procreare non era poi così diverso. Un pizzico di caos nel loro dna e tutto era trasformato.

Priapus venne a conoscenza della notizia un giorno come gli altri, mentre possedeva contro la sua scrivania il preside di una scuola maschile cattolica ad Hosaka, dopo aver convertito tutti i suoi studenti e professori in fieri, dichiarati ed esuberanti gay.

Suonò il suo telefono divino proprio un attimo prima di venire, rovinandogli anche in parte l’orgasmo.

L’umore defunse del tutto quando sentì quelle parole dettegli affrettatamente da Hermes.

“È successo un casino Priapus! Gli uomini della terra hanno iniziato a partorire la tua prole. Vai e risolvi il problema, prima che Zeus lo venga a sapere!”, detto ciò riattaccò.

Priapus rimase di sale, ignorando anche l’uomo che veniva contro i fogli e i documenti sulla sua scrivania, sporcandoli irrimediabilmente.

«Cazzo! Scusa, ma devo proprio andare», disse frettolosamente, incespicando all’indietro sui propri piedi e cercando di rimettersi i propri vestiti.

Non ebbe tempo dei soliti abbracci, degli addii e dei ti amo. Doveva andare a ritroso sui propri passi e cercare chi di tutti gli uomini che avesse frequentato nella sua ormai lunga permanenza sulla terra, avesse avuto una prole. La sua prole. Tanti piccoli semidei con proporzioni mostruose a livello dei genitali.

Tutti.

Perché doveva essere il Dio della fertilità oltre a quello della pulsione sessuale maschile?

Cominciò da Osuke Sakura, il primo umano che aveva “curato” durante la sua crociata.

Era un liceale vergine, carino e impacciato, decisamente il suo tipo anche come aspetto fisico.

Come si presentò a casa sua venne accolto dal pianto di un bambino e già si sentì male.

Osuke si illuminò come lo vide, abbracciandolo stretto, emozionato ed innamorato.

«Devo farti vedere una cosa», disse il ragazzo, guidandolo fino ad una stanza adiacente, mentre il viso di Priapus si trasfigurava in una maschera di puro terrore, un po’ come quando doveva avere a che fare con Apollo.

«L’ho chiamato Taoru, come te», mormorò dolcemente, prendendo in braccio il bambino, calmando subito il suo pianto.

«Lo vuoi tenere?», chiese Osuke, schiaffando subito il bambino tra le braccia del Dio.

Doveva ammettere che era carino, sebbene avesse il terrore di farlo cadere da un momento all’altro.

Il piccolo schiuse gli occhi chiari, dello stesso colore dei suoi, iniziando a gorgheggiare piano.

«Mi dispiace Osuke, non volevo metterti in questa situazione», mormorò Priapus, osservando quel ragazzino, che non aveva nemmeno mai baciato nessuno prima di incontrare lui, essere ora un genitore single.

«Mi prenderò cura di entrambi, lo prometto», si ritrovò a dire, stregato in qualche maniera da quella vita che stringeva tra le braccia.

Quella promessa la rifece molte altre volte Priapus, anche se dovette mettere in pausa la sua missione, fino a quando non avesse rimesso in asse il mondo e ristabilito un ordine nella procreazione del genere umano. Fortunatamente anche quello rientrava nelle sue capacità come divinità.


End file.
